Die Beschwörung
Die Beschwörung (Original: "The Summoning") ist ein Comic der Dota 2-Reihe, der am 05. Mai 2015 erschienen ist.Dota 2-Team (05. Mai 2015): Achtung! Meilensteinbelohnungen! Abgerufen am 06. Mai 2015. Er wirbt für das Immortal-Kosmetikum World Chasm Artifact, das als Belohnung für Besitzer des The International Compendiums 2015 auf Stufe 175 verteilt wurde und erklärt, wie der Intelligenz-Held Enigma überhaupt an das Artefakt gelangte. Anders als die zuvor veröffentlichten Comics 'Der Auftrag' und 'Die neuen Nachbarn' wurde der 'Die Beschwörung' nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt. Auftretende Figuren : Siehe auch: Charaktere aus den Dota 2-Comics *Cedric, der Alchemist *Enigma, der Fundamental Handlung Der Alchemist Cedric zeichnet einen Beschwörungskreis auf den Boden eines zerstörten Hauses, um den Fundamental Enigma zu beschwören. Als er die Worte spricht, die er in einem alten Buche gefunden hat, erscheint Enigma und will ihn angreifen. Er wird jedoch durch mehrere Zauber abgehalten, die Cedric für die Beschwörung gesprochen hat. Cedric erklärt Enigma, dass er sein neuer Meister sei und er ihm helfen solle, ihn in einen Gott zu verwandeln. Enigma erwidert, dass er kein Flaschengeist sei und Cedric zunächst seine Zauber lösen müsse, bevor er handeln könne. Da Cedric allerdings bereits vermutet hat, dass Enigma versuchen würde ihn zu töten, hat er einen Plan entwickelt, durch den er nur Enigma selbst braucht. Mithilfe der Aufzeichnungen des Alchemisten Jovat Kazran, der die Fundamentals fanatisch erforscht hat, will er selber zu Enigma werden. Dazu hat er besondere Armschienen entwickelt, die er jedoch als Mensch nicht anlegen kann. In den Aufzeichnungen von Jovat Kazran fehlt die letzte Seite, welche ihm die letzten Schritte erklärt. Cedric ist davon überzeugt, dass Enigma selbst einst Jovat Kazran war und er daher weiß, wie die letzten Schritte ablaufen müssen. Nachdem sich Cedric erneut weigert, sich Enigma zu nähern, gibt er das Spiel auf, tritt aus dem Beschwörungskreise heraus und packt den schockierten Cedric. Er flüstert ihm ins Ohr, wie er zu Enigma wurde, was diesen offensichtlich nur noch mehr verstört eröffnet ihm, dass es niemals einen Jovat Kazran gab und er mehrere Bücher mit ähnlichen Inhalten verteilt hat, um neugierige Alchemisten ausfindig zu machen und sich ihre nützlichen Erfindungen anzueignen. Da er jedoch kein Dieb sei, schenkt er Cedric etwas zum Ausgleiche: Er verwandelt ihn in ein willenloses Fragment seiner selbst, bevor die beiden in den Krieg der Ancients aufbrechen. Link zum Comic (Englisch) Die Beschwörung.jpg|Der 'Die Beschwörung'-Comic.|link=http://www.dota2.com/thesummoning/?l=german Trivia *Bei dem Comic handelt es sich um den ersten Werbecomic zu Dota 2, der weder einen neuen Helden, noch ein Arcana (bei dem Gegenstand handelt es sich um ein Immortal) vorstellt. *Der Beschwörungskreis, den der Alchemist Cedric auf den Boden zeichnet, um Enigma durch die Beschwörung herbeizurufen, ist an ein Pentagramm angelehnt. *Im Comic besitzt Enigma teilweise, anders als in Dota 2, Pupillen. Diese erscheinen jedoch nur dann nicht, wenn seine Augen wie im Spiele glühen. *In Enigmas Vorstellung über die Wünsche Cedrics tragen die beiden dargestellten Frauen Bikinis, was sich mit der tolkienesken Welt von Dota 2 etwas schneidet. *Der Comic erwähnt die Fundamentals, welche das Universum miterschufen. Neben Enigma gibt es noch drei weitere Fundamentals in Dota 2: Keeper of the Light, Chaos Knight und Io. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comics (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dota 2